Ayah
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Dan ayah akan selalu mencintai dan menjagamu selamanya. Selalu


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

It is Mikaela Williams's

Pokoknya geje dan gak sedih dan minim deskripsi. DLDR.

Ayah

"Selamat, Tuan Inoichi. Anak Anda lahir dengan selamat. Perempuan."

Aku berlari tergopoh menuju ruangan di mana istriku melahirkan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku menjadi ayah dan rasanya sangat luar biasa. Aku serasa memasuki dunia baru dan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

"Mana anakku? Mana anakku?" tanyaku gugup seraya menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana satu-persatu. Salah satu suster di sana tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan. Dia sedang dimandikan," kata suster itu sambil membereskan peralatan bersalin.

Aku memandang istriku lalu tersenyum bahagia. Kukecup pelan kening istriku. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Dia hanya tersenyum seraya menutup matanya tertidur kelelahan.

"Ini dia, Tuan."

Dan aku mendapati seorang bayi mungil berada dalam dekapanku. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih dan tidak berdaya. Pipinya tembem kemerahan menggemaskan. Jemarinya yang mungil perlahan aku genggam dan ia membalasnya dengan sangat lembut. Dadaku rasanya sangat lega dan bersyukur. Dan saat ia membuka matanya yang sewarna langit cerah di luar sana, aku yakin dia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki selain istriku.

"Ino, anakku. Ayah berjanji ayah akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Selalu…"

Dan begitulah aku menamai anakku Ino Yamanaka. Agar ia selalu membawa kemakmuran bagi orang di sekitarnya. Tuhan, betapa bahagianya aku memiliki dia.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Suaraku sepertinya memecah keheningan di rumah mungil ini. Sungguh aku sangat lelah bekerja lebih dari sepuluh jam sehari. Namun semua demi keluargaku dan anakku agar mereka selalu hidup bahagia dan nyaman.

Kudapati istriku tengah menata makanan di tatami. Dan tidak kulihat anakku yang menggemaskan itu di manapun.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku seraya mengecup kening istriku.

"Dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya."

Dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, segera aku bergegas ke kamarnya. Lalu membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan anakku itu.

Dentingan mainan terbuat dari besi yang menggantung di atas ranjangnya mengalun indah meninabobokannya. Aku segera jongkok di samping ranjangnya yang ada pembatasnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Aku memandangi anakku dengan harapan agar kelak ia akan menjadi orang yang besar dan berguna. Agar kelak ia akan membawa nama baik keluarga. Wajah damainya saat tertidur seakan menghilangkan lelahku dalam bekerja. Aku tahu ia mudah sekali terbangun jika seseorang mengelus pipinya.

"Hoek…hoek…"

Kepanikan segera melandaku. Ino terbangun. Ah, aku memang tadi tidak tahan untuk mengelus pipinya yang sangat ranum dan tembem. Dengan hati-hati aku mengangkatnya dan aku tepuk-tepuk bokongnya yang…ternyata basah.

"Kau mengerjai ayahmu sendiri, Ino-chan?" geramku seraya mendekatkan pipiki ke pipinya. Ia berhenti menangis dan berganti tertawa karena kegelian. Mendengar tawanya benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku.

"Hahaha…" Istriku tertawa di ambang pintu. "Sudah, kau mandi saja sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Aku masih memandangi malaikat kecilku yang kini memandangiku dengan mata bulatnya. "Baiklah. Jaga dia."

"Tenang saja."

Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan anakku yang amat kucintai itu.

Oh, Ino. Kuharap kau akan menjadi orang besar nantinya. Kau tahu? Hanya itulah harapan terbesar setiap orangtua.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan tidak terasa Ino sudah masuk ke playgroup. Betapa aku masih ingat saat ia tertatih-tatih belajar berjalan. Terjatuh, menangis dan memelukku. Dan aku akan mengelus kepalanya seraya menyemangatinya agar tetap berlatih berjalan. Atau saat ia berebutan mainan dengan Shikamaru, anak Shikaku sahabatku. Kemudian mengadu kepadaku jika Shikamaru adalah anak yang nakal. Dan aku hanya menasihatinya untuk saling bermaafan.

Dan sekarang aku melihatnya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke kelasnya yang penuh dengan tempelan origami dan poster-poster pahlawan. Ia menyeretku dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan sangat manis.

"Ayah, ayah, ayo masuk ke kelasku! Di sana sangat asyik!"

"Iya. Iya."

Dan aku masuk ke kelasnya. Hari ini adalah hari memperkenalkan ayah mereka. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat bagaimana celoteh Ino-chan tentang ayahnya ini.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang saaangat hebat! Ia sering membelikanku mainan dan menemaniku belajar. Pokoknya aku sangat bangga mempunyai ayah yang hebat!"

Aku tertawa seraya mengacak poni Ino-chan. Mata birunya memandang ke penjuru kelas dengan kebanggan tersurat.

Yah, tentu saja ayah adalah ayah terbaik untukmu, Ino-chan. Ayah mungkin tidak sempurna. Tapi ayah akan selalu mencintaimu dengan sempurna. Tetaplah menjadi kebanggaan kami, Ino-chan. Tetaplah menjadi yang terbaik bagi ayah.

.

.

.

Dan musim semipun sudah berganti-ganti lagi semenjak itu. Tidak sadar sekarang aku sudah semakin menua. Sedikit keriput sudah muncul di sudut-sudut mataku dan keningku. Aku sudah tidak segagah dulu. Dan tentu saja Ino-chan juga sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan pintar.

Ia sangat bersinar, tentu saja. Dan aku sungguh bahagia saat ia keluar dari mobilku untuk beranjak ke sekolah dan segera disambut oleh teman-temannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan mungil panjangnya. Sekarang ia sudah enam belas tahun. Dan aku tahu ia pasti sudah pernah jatuh cinta.

"Ehh…ayah, sebenarnya ini menggelikan. Tapi, sepertinya aku menyukai Shikamaru!"

Dan aku tertawa saat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku senang sekali menggodanya. Oh, Shikamaru? Hm, bagaimana bisa pemuda malas namun pintar anak sahabatku itu bisa meluluhkan anakku yang disukai banyak pemuda?

"Benarkah? Sepertnyai ayah harus besanan dengan paman Shikaku."

"Ayah!" Ino-chan memukul bahuku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa. Sungguh, melihatnya bahagia juga membuatku amat bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkanku jika melihat anakku sendiri bersedih.

Ino-chan. Kuharap kau akan selalu tersenyum. Kau akan selalu tersenyum walaupun suatu saat nanti bukan ayah lagi yang menjagamu.

.

.

.

Aku menerawang ke luar melalui kaca jendela yang berembun karena hujan di kamar Ino. Tanganku mengepal di sana. Berbagai perasaan seakan menginginkan untuk dikeluarkan. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Marah, malu, dan kecewa.

Aku memijat kepalaku. Ya, Tuhan. Apa salahku? Apa?

Sebuah tepukan mengeejutkanku. "Ino positif…"

Di kamar mandi pribadi Ino masih aku dengar suara orang mual. Aku menoleh memandang anakku yang masih enam belas tahun itu. Ia masih membelakangiku dan sepertinya tidak berani untuk memandangku.

"Dia hanya…" Istriku masih tetap menangis dan tidak kuasa untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan akupun hanya bungkam kala istriku menghampiri Ino untuk memijat tengkuknya. Aku masih diam.

Dan tubuh mungil Ino-chan, anak gadisku itu- perlahan mendekat ke arahku dengan air mata berlinangan dan rambut yang kusut. Tuhan, kemanakah gadis manisku selama ini? Kenapa ia menjadi terlihat depresi dan kalut seperti ini?

"Ayah, ma-maafkan ak-aku!"

Air mataku memerah karena marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Dan tangan ini tanpa kusadari terangkat dan menampar pipinya yang selama ini selalu aku elus dan aku cium.

Dia terjatuh ke sudut kamar mandi diiringi isakan memilukan Ino-chan dan istriku.

"Ino!" jerit istriku.

"Ayah, ma-"

Air mataku mengalir dan dengan segera memeluk tubuh mungil anak gadisku yang tengah rapuh ini. Membawanya ke zona amanku dan mengelus rambutnya yang pirang panjang sepertiku. Aku tahu ia membuatku kecewa dengan hamil di luar menikah dengan pacarnya itu. Aku tahu ia menghancurkan harapannya sendiri dan harapanku agar kelak ia bisa menjadi orang yang berguna dan besar. Kini semua impian yang aku harap ia bisa raih seakan buyar di depan mata.

Sebagai ayah, aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku merasa tidak mampu menjaga Ino-chan, seperti janjiku saat ia baru lahir dulu. Dan aku tahu jika aku membiarkannya terus terpuruk dan malah menggugurkan janinnya, aku akan menjadi ayah terbodoh dan tergagal di dunia. Aku ingat. Aku ingat jika aku akan terus mencintai dan menjaganya. Selamanya.

Tangisan Ino-chan masih pecah dengan deras di bahuku yang perlahan basah karena air matanya. Dan kurasa aku juga membasahi bahu rapuhnya karena air mata dari mataku yang perlahan kian menua.

"Ayah menyayangimu, Ino-chan. Selalu. Selalu…" ujarku serak sambil memejamkan mata erat.

"Ayah…" Dan kurasakan Ino menggenggam erat kemejaku.

Dan saat kau membuat ayahmu kecewa, sesungguhnya ia sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak bisa mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang yang berguna.

TAMAT

Terinspirasi dari sebuah thread di kaskus tentang iklan asuransi di Thailand. Kunjungi aja threadnya; iklan paling menyedihkan. Tonton aja. Dan kalau nggak mewek, ente telen tuh korsi.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya tau ini gak bikin sedih sama-sekali. Maklum, biar udah latihan berkali-kali, saya masih gak bisa bikin cerita yang sedih-sedih. T.T

Review, yak!


End file.
